Wrong Perfection
by LolaCherryColaGirl
Summary: When Hermione and Ron disappeared who did she actually meet in the blaze of battle? Live now, never regret. Spoilers and femmeslash, be warned.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **My first femmeslash so please be kind in your reviews. Oh and please enjoy and review! Thanks! Oh and the title is inspired by 'Sweet Baby' by the oh so awesome singer Macy Gray!

**Dedication: **I dedicate this to Yazzi (Caramelboost) because she loves me, support me and helped me pick out the characters.

**Warning: **Girl on girl explicit sex, AU and minor DH spoilers.

**Summary: **When Hermione and Ron disappeared who did she actually meet in the blaze of battle? Live now, never regret. Spoilers and femmeslash, be warned.

**Wrong Perfection**

It wasn't that the long, slim fingers that were wrapped tightly around her small wrist, emitting warmth, felt bad. It felt quite lovely really, of course not counting the time he'd run around a sharp corner and tugged unpleasantly at her arm in his rush to get them to their destination.

But it wasn't those fingers that had her heart pounding hard in her chest either. It wasn't his touch that made her blood feel like it rushed faster through her veins; no it was the mere _thought _of someone else.

A loud crash and painful cries suddenly sounded from somewhere within Hogwarts causing both Hermione and Ron to immediately stop their fleeing down the stone hallways to stand quietly and listen for danger.

Footsteps were definitely audible and as she stood there with death possibly lurking around the next corner, Hermione made her decision. Perhaps the hardest decision she'd ever made, and yet the answer seemed simple and obvious to her in that one fearful moment.

"Ron, I have to go." She had rushed through saying it as to not be tempted to withdraw her statement, but she wasn't sure if the confession had been noting more but a whisper, an admission in a sudden rush of bravery.

When she saw Ron's blue eyes widen and his mouth drop open, leaving him looking just a little bit stupid, she was sure he'd heard her though "Right now?" he asked, disbelievingly.

Hermione nervously bit her lip; this was it! This was the moment where she'd have to truly make a decision. "Regretful … Is not a way to live." The wise words of Albus Dumbledore, spoken so long ago, appeared to her and she nodded in reply to Ron's question; she had to go right that second.

"Why?" came the much feared question, so casually slipping through his lips unaware that the small word sent her whole mind into complete chaos.

She didn't want to lie to him, but couldn't tell him the truth either "I can't tell you, but it's very important." She answered, sticking to the truth, but not revealing everything "Wait for me in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom; I'll try not to take long."

As Hermione ran back the way they'd come from she didn't hear the exact words of Ron's outraged screams behind her, echoing through the hallway, and she didn't care when she finally turned a corner and was sure he couldn't see her so she could pull out the Marauders Map, generously borrowed from Harry, and her brown eyes hurriedly searched over the old parchment, soon after finding the name she was searching for.

Hermione let out a shuddering sigh of relief as she noticed her new destination wasn't far from where she was, standing breathless pressed up against a wall now, urging her feet to start moving or she would be stranded in uncertainness forever.

Finally she felt one foot place itself in front of her other and she found that once she'd taken the first step the walk to the classroom nearby seemed short and almost easy. Just before Hermione hesitantly pulled the door open she wondered if it was Faith that'd made sure that Luna was alone this very moment.

Pale moonlight floated in from the large windows and made Luna's blonde hair shine silvery and entrancing. The petite girl had her back against Hermione and didn't even turn around as the sound of the door slowly closing and locking was heard through out the otherwise empty classroom.

Not until a small cough sounded right behind her did Luna drop her attempts at finding a powerful protection spell in the pages of an old book lying in Flitwick's classroom and stand up before she turned around and saw a nervous Hermione stand in front of her, putting her weight on first her right foot and then her left.

"Hello Hermione." Though her protuberant, silvery eyes looked like she was surprised to find the trembling schoolmate in front of her, her voice was soft and calm.

"Luna." Hermione coughed out, unsure of what to say next. There was a long, silent pause but only Hermione noticed the awkwardness of it. Luna was staring directly into her eyes, her eyes an image of a calm sea an early winter morning.

"I … I" Hermione threw her arms out in a surrendering gesture, incapable of finding the courage to get the word 'Love' over her red lips.

"You are …" She tried again, but while words as 'Wonderful' were what her heart was aching for her to say, she could only speak and say "If you only knew." in a low voice, close to a whisper.

Luna tilted her head to the side, her long dirty-blonde falling softly over her shoulder "I do know Hermione." She grabbed the other girl's hands with her own small ones "I love you too." Luna stated bluntly, making Hermione flush bright red.

"It took you a while to tell me, you know." Luna's honesty was just one of the things Hermione loved and admired her for. It was so refreshing in a world that was covered up by lies. Finally finding the Gryffindor courage within her Hermione raised her hand and played with Luna's necklace made of butterbeer corks "I know, but I just …" tears burst from Hermione's hazel eyes and soon she was resting her head on Luna's shoulder, soaking her shirt and enjoying the other girls warm breath washing over her heated skin and her delicate hands running soothingly up and down her back.

"You think this is wrong, don't you? You're scared of it." There was no contempt in Luna's voice; it was still as calm as ever, and she didn't feel different when Hermione reluctantly nodded, hoping to at least impress Luna by being as honest as she.

"Don't be scared Hermione. We're beautiful." Luna stood on her toes after speaking and gently pressed her pale lips against Hermione's that were still trembling from crying. The kiss was over as soon as it'd begun, but Hermione felt something flicker to life in her soul and body, nothing more than a small flame fighting against the wind.

Deciding to steal a moment from time Hermione wrapped her arms tight around Luna's small body and forced her lips upon the awaiting mouth that eagerly responded. Tongues were dancing along each other and teeth were gently biting down on soft skin before Hermione broke the kiss, panting for hair and blushing more than ever before "I'm sorry." She stammered.

"For what?" Luna's eyebrows frowned ever so slightly in confusion and Hermione almost felt shocked to see her face resemble an emotion so obviously. Her heart skipped a beat when she thought that it was her who'd made Luna do that.

"The kiss; I shouldn't have." Hermione said, but her stomach twisted in guilt over the lie and in fear that Luna would agree with her.

"Why not?" Luna didn't sound confused anymore, just curious. She found Hermione to be interesting. So intelligent despite of her narrow-mindedness, so insecure despite her attempts to seem confident, it was all very intriguing.

"Oh … well, because I'm …" Hermione couldn't help but notice how she always seemed to be lacking in words when she was speaking to Luna. Hermione started to wring her hands, part in nervousness, part to keep them from reaching out and touching Luna's creamy white skin again. How could she ever tell Luna that a kiss would make her desire grow to want so much more from Luna?

Lady Luck was with Hermione that night as Luna already knew, almost as if she knew what Hermione was thinking "Forget your fears." Luna urged as she softly kissed the palm of Hermione's hand before taking a step back and beginning to unbutton her white shirt.

Hermione gulped audibly "Luna, please … We can't, you shouldn't." she stopped speaking as Luna shirt slid down her arms to the floor, soon followed by her bra, skirt and panties. That was the first time Hermione noticed Luna hadn't been wearing shoes or socks the entire time. That was only a passing thought though as the stunning image of Luna standing naked in the moonlight made her gasp out loud in awe of the beauty.

Hermione's numb finger fought long to untie the shoelaces of her white sneakers, and Luna standing completely still curiously watching her certainly did not help. In fact it made her so nervous that she couldn't even unzip her pants and Hermione sat down on the nearest desk, sighing in frustration.

"Let me help you." Luna pleaded as she pulled Hermione's t-shirt over her head and unclasped her bra with confident moves. As soon as her small breasts were exposed, Hermione's arms flew up to cover them from Luna's view.

Luna ignored the gesture of embarrassment for now and proceeded to remove Hermione's jeans, pulling them off her longs legs.

"Lie back please." Luna asked and Hermione did as she was told, her arms still covering her chest and a small gasp left her mouth as her bare back came in contact with the cold surface of the desk. The tips of Luna's fingers tickled all the way down her legs as she pulled of Hermione's last bit of clothing, completely exposing her. The bushy haired girl whimpered, but lied absolutely still.

A little hum of pleasure left Luna's lips as she watched the girl in front of her, her misty eyes slowly examining every bit of skin, every curve, every flaw and all of the beauty.

Luna leaped onto the desk herself and lay down next to Hermione, only their shoulders touching. The blonde girl's arms were lying on the desk, her hands resting next to her waist, while Hermione's were still draped over her humble breasts. Soon after though Luna felt the other girl's hand clasp her own hard, and this was what she'd waited for.

Still holding Hermione's hand Luna dragged the fingers of her free hand first over Hermione's collarbone, next in between the valley of her breasts, over her stomach, around her navel and soon it nestled between Hermione's legs in her damp curls. She didn't pay attention to Hermione's nervous squirming beneath her hand.

As Luna gently massaged the little bundle of nerves she knew would have Hermione forgetting her every fear and doubt, she felt the grasp around her hand become tighter, almost painful, and she heard Hermione's pants of pleasure in her ear.

Luna let her head hover over Hermione's face for a short while, observing the other girls face contort in pleasure with a thrill, but soon after Luna's need to touch and taste took over and she kissed the few freckles on Hermione's nose, massaging a bit harder with every kiss.

Nails dug into Luna's palm as she sent Hermione over the edge, her long whimper and bucking hips a certain proof of that. Eventually Hermione calmed down and released Luna's hand with a small sigh, before nuzzling the soft skin of her neck in sudden bravery.

"Mhmm …" Luna quietly hummed in response as she laid flat on her back and pulled Hermione with her so she was straddled by the girl. Hermione raised her head and sat still, unsure of what to do and not failing to notice how dangerously close Luna's lap was to her own.

Luna placed the palm of her hand on top of Hermione's and guided it to her breast, her nipples quickly growing hard as she moved Hermione's hand in circular motions for a while until Hermione caught on and tended to Luna's other breast with her free hand, copying the circular motions.

"Oh yes!" Luna's hand had abandoned Hermione's and was now trailing down her back instead as she threw her head to the side. Hermione's eyes widened as she noticed the expression that looked somewhere in between pain and pleasure on Luna's face, and at the red nipples on top of the creamy white breasts, that seemed to have blushed because of her touch.

Hermione had just carefully taken one of the hard peaks in her mouth and was swirling her tongue around it when Luna raised her hips, connecting her sex with Hermione's, and it send shocks of pleasure through out Hermione, making her shiver. Judging by her husky pants for breath Luna was enjoying it all immensely too.

Suddenly she was raising her hips in a faster tempo and Hermione was surprised to notice she was moving her hips so they met Luna's every move, that she arching her back again and again as her mouth was still wrapped around Luna's breast.

When Luna started shaking uncontrollably Hermione raised her head and for the first time ever she saw Luna's pale face blush a light shade of red as ecstasy took over her body and brought her places she'd never been before.

Afterwards they laid close in each others, too sedated to do anything but look. Hermione was still getting used to the feel of a pair of curvy breasts pressed against her own and soft legs wrapped around hers as she twirled a lock of Luna's blonde hair around her finger.

They both knew it would all be over soon, but for now they would lie still and enjoy the moment of wrong perfection.

**A/N: **So first femmeslash, horrible or acceptable? Please do review and let me know!

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**


End file.
